


Only Just A Dream

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Series: Angst one-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: Kageyama and Oikawa both have a dream of them being together happily.Based off the song Just A Dream
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Angst one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723747
Kudos: 33





	Only Just A Dream

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was setting on the horizon with the leaves were turning amber, brown, and hazel and falling to the ground.

Next to the train station stands a first year of high school. He has crop black hair that almost covers his dark blue eyes. He usually has a sharp glare in his eyes, but today is different. For they were soft and excit. He wears a white jacket and black pants, his fluffy blue boots, and an orange scarf around his neck that he has buried his face into.

He turns around when he hears footstep coming from the train station towards him, that’s when he smiles.

In front of him was his dark brown haired boyfriend looking at him lovingly with those chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a brown jacket and purple pants, nice and warm black boots and a small light blue scarf around his neck.

“Hey Tobio-chan,” the dark brown haired boy smiles letting a small but still loving smile go across his face.

“Hey Toru-san,” Tobio says lifting his face out of his scarf to kiss Toru’s cheek.

Toru smiles and grabs Tobio’s hand and they walk away from the train station.

V

Kageyama opens his eyes to the sun going through his window onto his bed. This wasn’t the first time, he has had that type of dream, but he wishes it would be the last time.

He has had a crush on Oikawa since middle school. He always wish it would go away but it doesn’t just gets stronger.

He sits up on his bed to pull his legs to his chest and cries into his knees.

V

Oikawa wakes to the sun on the back of his head causing him to roll onto his back. How many times has he had that dream. Four, five times. It never leaves him though.

He knows about his feelings for his younger classman, Tobio Kageyama, but in all honest he wish it was just go away.

“He hates me,” he says to his ceiling, “and he thinks I hate him. It’s for the best he continues to think that. This will just always be, just a dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm depressed and stressed, so I'm going to be writing a lot of these for the next few days. Of course I might end up uploading a fan fiction I've been working on for a while


End file.
